User talk:Rswfan
Welcome! Hi C0ngratz406 -- we are excited to have The Skatoony Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ---- What exactly is skatookY? Just out of interest rofl. I may edit, but I have no idea what it is rofl Zilenserztalk! Remember to siogn comments in future rofl. Monaco Skin Hello. I've designed a custom skin for this wiki via request on the Logo Creations Wiki. Apply User:SuperFlash101/monaco.css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. It's what the person asked. Your welcome. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Basic Pages Just a little tip for getting started on your new wiki, there some common pages you'll want if you don't already have. You probably should make and design a community portal to interact and make community decisions, forums; a place for users to ask topic-related questions versus wiki ones, as well as a Vandalism forum for users to report users in need of a block would also be a good idea. You probably will want to add the collapsible table code to your MediaWiki:Common.js, and work on a more collaborative sidebar. If you want to help newer users, perhaps make a list of pages that should be created and ask for their help. When you get new users, be sure to welcome them using an appropriate welcoming template, and in the future when you have a lot of users, you should work out a system for deletion/protection/site/administrator requests. Those are just a few suggestions, and feel free to leave me a message if you have any questions or need help! Good luck. Joey - Talk 02:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC)